As a conventional optical cable connecting closure, one described in Patent Literature 1 has been known, for example. The optical cable connecting closure described in Patent Literature 1 comprises a tray storing case provided within a closure main body and a tray for drop coated fibers which is constituted by stacked lower and upper trays and stored in the tray storing case so as to be freely insertable therein and removable therefrom. Each of the lower and upper trays is provided with a coated optical fiber leading-in/out section for leading coated optical fibers in and out, a connector storing section for storing a connector which connects the coated optical fibers to each other, a splitter storing section for storing an optical splitter connected to the coated optical fibers, and a coated fiber extra length storing section for storing an extra length of the coated optical fibers.
Known as an example of networks using optical fiber cables is a mode in which an optical cable is directly led into a dwelling (FTTH: Fiber To The Home). Known as an optical cable connecting closure for the FTTH is one comprising a splitter module section which optically splits a coated optical fiber or a branching coated fiber module section for multicore/single-core conversion of the coated optical fiber (see, for example, Patent Literature 2). In such an optical cable connecting closure, a first coated optical fiber in a first optical cable and a second coated optical fiber in a second optical cable are connected to a module section through a termination board.    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-215355    Patent Literature 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-121603